


Knocking At Death's Door

by StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Family Bonding, Friendship/Love, Quote: "When are we gonna do something about this unspoken thing between us?" "What unspoken thing?", Romance, Team Bonding, bad summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover/pseuds/StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover
Summary: War, has the ability to strengthen bonds as well as untimely rip people away from their loved ones...
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Kudos: 2





	Knocking At Death's Door

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using this space as extra summery space:
> 
> "Neji!" Tenten screamed as she ran towards the body of her fallen comrade. She crouched by his side, replacing Naruto, and rested his head on her lap, simultaneously Hinata started to try and stop the bleeding. Her eyes started to well as she saw Sakura running towards them in the distance. Hope started to well in her. "Stay awake for me." She pleaded as he turned his head slowly towards her. Tenten glanced back at Hinatea and saw that she'd stopped. "Why'd you stop?" she demanded with a quivering voice.
> 
> Hinata placed her shaking hand on Tenten's shoulder. "I don't think he'll won't make it."
> 
> All the hope that Tenten felt suddenly depleted. 
> 
> "The spikes pierced most of his vital organs, and he's bleeding to much..." her voice wavered as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I have to go," Hinata said as she stood up."I'm sorry," before she went to continue fighting in the war.
> 
> Now she was alone, the dam holding he tears back, broke. "Don't do this to me Neji," Tenten wept silently, "You promised that you'll stay alive for me. He slowly turned his head towards her and gave her a sad yet feeble smile. A lump formed in her throat as she turned her head away from him. In the distance, she saw a blurred figures of a woman with pink hair and another and a man dressed in green approach them. She easily made them out as Sakura and either Rock Lee or Gai sensei. The fragments of hope shattered by Hinata's revelation, slowly started to piece themselves back together."The med team's almost here." She squeaked out - barley able to form the words. She saw Neji's lips move and lowered her head.
> 
> "I lo-" Suddenly his curse mark started to disappear. 
> 
> "Neji!" Tenten screamed franticly as she brought her forehead to rest on his own.

"Hold on, Sakura's almost here." You feel the love of your life, weep as she gently cares your face. Your heart breaks, hearing her once strong and confident voice crumble. You try to speak, but your voice comes out quieter than a whisper. She lowers her head towards your mouth. Her ear hovers just above her lips. 

"I lo-" you try to tell her how you really felt about her over the years, but the light suddenly disappears and your surrounded by darkness. You call out Tenten's name but there's no reply. You stumble forward, wondering if your dead before, reaching a door that illuminates the words: "Hyūga Clan". You knock on the door and call out, but there's no response. You knock again. This time you hear voices on the other side.

"Don't open," one of the voices say.

"He's too early," says another.

"I think it's time."

He's too young!"

The door opens and you shut your eyes as your blinded by the light. You open your eyes partially and see a figure. As your eyes ajust, you freeze in shock as your eyes rest upon a man that you haven't seen in 11 years.

"Son, " the man says as he rests his hand on your shoulder. "What are you doing here?" Your eyes well as you wrap your arms around your him. 

"Father," you choke out as the man returns the gesture. "I thought you died all those years ago..."

"I am dead." His blunt answer only confirmed your suspicions. You feel chrest fallen as you realise that you'll never see Tenten and the others ever again. The man smiles sadly into your hair. "But I live on inside those that I love." He releases you from the hug and holds you by the shoulders. "Son, you've grown into a fine shinobi. You still have a long and lovely life ahead of you. Don't throw it all away by knocking on death's door. I've been watching you for a long time son, and I'm happy you've found love. Do me this favour: Confess your love to her, before it's too late. Get married and start your own family together. You are my legacy, and I love you."

"I love you too father!" A tear escapes the corner of your eye, as you embrace him once again; tighter than before.

"Hey, Hizashi, it's cold outside, are you coming in or what?" A voice called from inside. Hizashi released Neji and turned around. "I'm coming Uncle." Hizashi turns his attention back to you. "I'm afraid our time is up."

"I understand father." you reply solemnly.

"Before you go, promise me that you'll do what i told you."

"I promise father, on my honour, you have my word." You give your father one last hug before her turns and closes that door. Your stomach drops as you feel yourself being sucked out of the void. The door grows smaller and smaller, until. Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that i've finished school early thxx to carona, i've now got more time on my hands to finish and update my stories so plz bare with meh 4 now.  
> :)
> 
> i chose the homestuck skin coz... well, aren't we all stuck at home???? 
> 
> in England anyway  
> ;P


End file.
